You're Beautiful
by Skeletonkisses
Summary: Sasuke is feeling a bit insecure about his appearance and has shut himself out from the world. It only takes one specific person to make him feel better. NARUSASU / ONESHOT / YAOI/ MPREG


**Sasuke's Point of View **

I stood in front of that mirror in the bathroom and continued to stare at my reflection. My dark eyes roamed up and down my body countless amount of times. But...my gaze always lingered on one specific area. The one that stood out from the rest of me. The part that made me feel ashamed of myself. The very reason why I'm afraid to go out in public, for fear that people would label me as an even bigger freak. My hands shook slightly as I brought them down to rest on top of the small bump that stuck out from my abdomen. There were no real big movements yet at my stage. Sometimes though, I could feel small flutters. And it would always freak me out every single time.

It was still hard to wrap my mind around the fact that there was a small human being growing inside of me. Especially when it shouldn't be happening in the first place. When I first found out I was pregnant, the first thing I did was set up an appointment to have an abortion. Even Tsunade herself didn't know what this was going to do to my body...carrying something it wasn't meant to. This could possibly kill me in the end. I could have this baby and leave it parentless. Well okay there's still Naruto, who is of course the father. Not like I would sleep with anyone else...

I knew everything that could happen to both me and my baby during all of this. It was possible that at any moment, my body could reject it. So even if I'm close to giving birth to it...it could still die. This made it hard for me to actually accept this human being growing inside of me and to get close to it. Even now it all seemed so strange to me. Like there was an alien in there ready to burst out of me at any moment. Why did I decide to go along with this when I was so close to getting rid of it? It was all thanks to a certain blonde...

Naruto found out about my pregnancy and my plan to get rid of it. And so he rushed over to the abortion clinic as fast as he could and burst into my room, breathless and sweating quite a bit. You could tell he ran quite a bit in the summer heat. But at the moment he didn't seem to care. The only thing that was on his mind was me...and our unborn child. He rushed over to me, placed a gentle hand on my belly and began to cry...begging for me to change my mind. I had never seen him so emotional in my entire life. So of course it hit me pretty hard.

The fact that we both didn't have a family had me really thinking. I lost mine when I was little, and Naruto himself never even had one to begin with. So he had no idea what it was like to have one. And so getting rid of something that was a part of him would obviously crush him. How could I hurt someone whom I loved with all of my heart? I couldn't. That's what I realized after all the begging and crying. Was that I couldn't steal this opportunity away from not only him, but me as well. This was our chance at becoming a family. So why ruin it?

I tore my gaze away from the mirror and finally looked down. Why did I have to fight this so much when Naruto was so unbelievably happy about it? He's always trying to take me out on dates and even go shopping with him. But I always refuse by giving him some lame ass excuse. Like I'm sick, or my back hurts too much. It makes me feel even worse though because he believes it every single time. Even when I'm not feeling at all crummy he'll still take care of me. He truly is a wonderful husband, and is going to be an amazing father. But me? I'm not so sure. I'm not good with kids, let alone babies...

"Sasuke...?" I hear my name being called out. My eyes widen when I turn my head to see who it is. Large blue orbs stared into mine as I just stood there in pure shock. And then as quickly as I could, I grabbed the shower curtain and wrapped myself in it. My heart was literally pounding in my chest! Never has he seen me like this before. Ever since he found out about my pregnancy I have refused to allow him to see me naked. It just made me feel so uncomfortable. I didn't feel attractive at all! How could he want to make love to me like this? There's no way. Even for him...

But as I watched him slowly approach me with a hand extended out to me, I shrank back against the wall to get away from him. "N-Naruto what are you doing? I'm taking a shower!" I snapped at him. The tone in my voice was harsh and rather cold. But he didn't even flinch at this. His smile didn't even vanish when his hand was placed on top of my head. This only made me hug the shower curtain that much closer to me, desperate to keep myself covered. I didn't want him to see me like this. He's in love with the skinny version of me who's fit and has muscles.

I could feel him tugging at the curtain with his free hand, his smile turning into a pout now. "Why must you hide yourself from me?" he asked quietly. Oh there was definitely a hint of pain when he said that. Was he...hurt? His hand moved down further and further...and further...until it finally stopped where I hoped it wouldn't. My entire body tensed at this, my eyes closing tightly shut. "...!" "Sasuke..." he continued to say just as quietly as before. "Our baby has grown even more during my absence..." My belly then received soft strokes from him, which actually felt kind of nice.

My eyes opened back up to look down at what he was doing. "Stop Naruto. I...I don't want you near me when I'm like this..." I whispered. But did he stop? Of course not. And they call me stubborn! "Damn it Naruto-" "But I haven't seen you in weeks. I missed you so much..." "Then wait until I'm fully clothed you dobe!" I snapped again, growing even more irritated as I tried to swat his hand away from me. But he simply ignored my gesture and continued on with the rubbing. I bit down on my lip as my eyes began to water. Why couldn't he ever give it up?

And just like that he caught me off guard. The curtain was pulled off of me completely and now lye on the floor at our feet. I was pretty sure that my face had turned a dark shade of red. But what made it even worse was his staring. He was...looking at my body! I reached down to pick up my clothes, but was stopped when I felt his warm arms wrap around my waist, pulling me into him. Both of his hands rested on top of my stomach while he kissed the back of my neck. I only stood there, debating on whether or not I should beat the shit out of him for forcing himself onto me.

Those thoughts dissipated when I felt something wet run down my back. I turned my head slightly to see what was going on. But what I saw left me even more speechless. Naruto was crying! "Don't hide something so beautiful from me anymore Sasuke. It's not fair..." "What are you talking about?" Instead of giving me an answer, he knelt down so that his face was level with my stomach and then leaned in to plant kisses all over it. I wasn't use to him doing this to me at all. I never allowed him to go this far with me, which was probably frustrating to him.

He rested his cheek against my stomach and let out a sigh of content. "You're so beautiful Sasuke. So please...don't push me away anymore. Our child is growing inside of you, showing off it's existence. And I want...I just...I love you both so much..." he mumbled. I didn't know what to do at first. He just called me beautiful. My eyes narrowed slightly as I tugged on his hair. "Don't call me beautiful. I'm not a damn woman." I scoffed. Why wasn't he letting go of me? This is...awkward...

Naruto only chuckled at this and looked up at me. "But beauty can mean so many things. When you see an amazing portrait done by an artist, you think it's beautiful. Or if you're sitting outside at night and there's not a single cloud in sight, you can see all of the beautiful stars up in the sky. It can even range from colors, animals, and men...not just women. They can also have beautiful eyes, or beautiful hair...a beautiful smile, or even a beautiful laugh. Anything and anyone can be beautiful..."

I covered my face with my hands. "I'm not beautiful. I don't look normal anymore Naruto. Surely I can't turn you on like this..." "But of course you can. Just looking at you like this, all round and perfect with our child is definitely something that makes me feel things I've never felt before. And you know I'm no liar. I would take you right now if you allowed me to..." "...Naruto...would you really?" I felt like throwing my arms around him for saying such things to me. I knew he wouldn't make this all up. He was basically pouring his heart out to me right now. And here I was, rejecting him yet again.

I slowly got down on my knees and laid my head against his chest. "This is all so new to me. I apologize for seeming like I don't care about this baby. But...I do care. And since I don't want anything to happen to it, I guess it's even safe for me to say that I...love it..." I admitted. This baby was also a part of me as well after all. It was not only an Uzumaki, but an Uchiha as well. I wrapped my arms around my stomach then. "...Will it ever forgive me? For wanting to get rid of them..." "...Of course Sasuke. You've already proven that you want it. So don't worry about it okay?" I only gave him a nod in response. I wanted our baby to love me just as much as Naruto.

"Neh...can I look at you again?" I hear him ask quietly. I hesitated for a moment, not really sure if I should or not. But everything he had just sat ran through my mind, making me realize that he really doesn't mind me being this way. I leaned back and very slowly brought my hands away, exposing myself completely to him. My face grew warm at his gaze. His fingertips grazed over my cheek, letting them linger there for a while. "I love you Sasuke..." My hand came up to rest over his, bringing it back down to place against my stomach. For some reason...I felt as though it was okay for him to see me like this. To touch me and admire my body.

"...Hn. I love you too..."

* * *

**Authors note: So I would like to apologize for my hiatus lately. Over a week ago I got all four of my wisdom teeth pulled. And on the one it came in sideways and the root actually ended up breaking, so I had complications even on the first day. This resulted in me getting dry socket. If you don't know what it is, look it up. It's extremely painful. I didn't really feel like doing much. I slept so much and took everything I could in order to make myself feel better. But the pain meds they gave me just weren't working. It's finally starting to heal, though it still hurts a bit. I will try and update my other fanfics as soon as I can ^^ **


End file.
